1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling structure of an electricity storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power source device in which an inflow duct and an exhaust duct are respectively provided on an upstream side and a downstream side of a battery case in which a plurality of batteries are to be accommodated, in which an air-blowing fan that is connected to a downstream side of the exhaust duct causes cooling air to be drawn into the battery case from the inflow duct, and in which cooling air that has cooled the plurality of batteries is discharged through the exhaust duct is publicly known by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-123147.